


I'd Rather Fuck Huck Than Get Anything Done 'Cause It Rhymes Better. Yours, Tom Sawyer

by Anonymous



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1840's, Alternate Universe - The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, Alternate Universe - The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, And not Texas, At least to me, M/M, Not spelling errors I promise it's just how it sounds, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Language, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism (briefly), So I tried to base it off of phonetics, Sorry?, Southern accents, Takes place in roughly Manchester (Alabama), The entire Flashfam are Garricks, ambiguous ending, historical setting, i'm not southern, kinda angsty ngl, my specialty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Even though Bart was the skinniest thing in town, he was still a farm boy, just like how Jaime was a farm boy, too, but of a different kind; the unwillin' kind.But the work wasn't so bad.It kept food on the table and Milagro in school, so he couldn't complain, but it wasn't like he and his family had many options, what with being Mexican and living in the Deep South of Alabama in the 1840s.But that didn't matter, because as long as he had Bart, the boy that lived next door that lived with the rest of his huge family, he was happy.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	I'd Rather Fuck Huck Than Get Anything Done 'Cause It Rhymes Better. Yours, Tom Sawyer

"Please, Jaime, don't tell nobody, but...but I think I'mma...I'm—!"

Jaime grabbed Bart by the collar of his duds, dragging the smaller boy closer to him as he mashed their lips together. 

He watched Bart's straw hat fall to the ground, and pale, sun-spotted hands slowly grabbed onto his waist, clutching at his britches. 

Jaime pulled away to breathe from the quick kiss, and Bart stared up at him, golden eyes wide with awe as he gasped for air.

"Aww, shit. How'd'ja know?"

Jaime smiled softly before he answered.

"'S not that hard. 'Sides, you've been starin' at mah ass for the last few months. Gawd, what would yer Grandmom-mer say 'bout that, huh?"

Bart's cheeks colored, and Jaime kissed him again quickly, sneaking glances every so often to make sure they weren't being watched as Bart shoved him against the tree behind them, kissing him messily and fast, like he knew they didn't have much time.

Jaime gave a soft noise, and Bart pulled away as Jaime clapped his hands over his mouth, both of their eyes darting about until they both deemed it safe to keep kissing again until Jaime's knees felt weak.

The older gasped as Bart shoved his tongue through his lips and teeth, licking at the inside of his mouth, Jaime pressing into Bart's mouth like they wouldn't be hung for even thinking about each other like this.

Well, Jaime would be hung.  
Bart would, because he was whiter than a sheet, probably get off with being shot in the head.

"By Jove, stahp! I'm hearin' somethin' again."

True to Bart's word, a twig cracked, and Jaime nudged Bart behind the tree to where a good foothold lay, the smaller boy quickly climbing up, and Jaime reached an arm out, Bart's calloused, strong hands pulling him up. 

Even though Bart was the skinniest thing in town, he was still a farm boy, just like how Jaime was a farm boy, too, but of a different kind; the unwillin' kind.

But the work wasn't so bad.  
It kept food on the table and Milagro in school, so he couldn't complain, but it wasn't like he and his family had many options, what with being Mexican and living in the Deep South of Alabama in the 1840s.

But that didn't matter, because as long as he had Bart, the boy that lived next door that lived with the rest of his huge family, he was happy.

Jaime chased Bart higher up the tree, perusing the smaller boy, and he suddenly froze again as a heavy boot from down below stepped on something soft, making his eyes widen.

Bart's hat. 

As in, Bart's hat that, like all Garrick clan property, had the owner's name neatly stitched onto the inside. 

Mierda.

"Bart Garrick?! You get down here boy, and bring that missus down with ya!"

A gruff voice shouted from down below, and Jaime shuddered, Bart's eyes wide as he started to hesitantly climb down.

"Max, I– I ain't got no lady up'ere. No one but me. I dropped my hat while tryin' ta climb up."

Bart yelled down, and those yellow eyes disappeared from view as Bart hit the ground, talking to Max Garrick, another member of the Garrick family. 

"I doubt that, boy. I heard kissin'. Tell her ta come down." 

"There ain't no missus!"

Jaime winced as he heard a sharp smack, followed by a weak cry.

He dared not to move, though, trying to get a look at what was happening only to keep failing, the leaves obscurin' his vision.

"Quit lyin', boy! Is she up in there tree?"

"Nah, Max, there ain't no lady! And you know dames don't climb no trees! They'd break."

A harsh rattling sound filled the air, followed by a snarl.  
"You lyin' to me?"

"Nay, sir! I swear! I ain't kissin any ma'ams, promise!"

"Alright. But if I find out that you were kissin' a woman at your age, I'll have you beat'in blue."

"Yessir. Ahm very sorry, sir. It won' happen 'gain, prahmise. I ain't gonna climb this tree no more and I'll never kiss a woman 'till I'm married. I prahmise."

"Good boy. Now c'mon, before suppah gets cald."

"Alrigh', Max. Lemme grab my hat, an' 'en we'll go."

Jaime heard Bart and Max start to walk away, their shoes crushing down the tall grass, and he waited a few minutes before he finally climbed down, catching a fleeting glance of Bart's afro of red hair as the boy was led away, hat firmly on his head in order to protect his skin from the hot Alabama sun. 

Jaime looked one last time, just to make sure no one spotted him, before he ran through the grass field, imagining that he and Bart were older and that they lived in a place as beautiful as the middle of this field where they could kiss and love each other without being afraid of getting caught.

But, alas, it was not meant to be, as Little Bart Allen was buried underneath that tree two months later, knives still lodged in his sides like some juvenile, innocent Caesar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I tried to keep the ending a little open, but if anyone would like to know the actual ending, I tried to keep it kinda close to the comics but in the period-typical setting.  
> I set it up so that Bart was murdered by the Rogues at the end to be somewhat-compliant with the comics, who in this universe, are still thieves, but focus on home robberies.  
> The Garricks, coming from an older Southern family, would definitely have precious family heirlooms from before they immigrated probably decades ago (We can tell from their names, first, middle, and last, that Wally West's family has German roots, while Barry Allen's family has more English roots), and would be targeted.  
> Bart most likely, in this AU, died trying to take them down by himself, most likely the only one in the house, hence being called a "young Caesar" (both because of being too confident and because he was the only one in his metaphorical house, so as to speak. Caesar's House --> supporting dictatorship, Bart's House --> supporting homosexuality).


End file.
